


Surprise

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She may have only received a letter from him for her birthday, but she knows him by now. Or so she thought.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Happy Birthday Hermione! drabble event and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo 2019.
> 
> Nook word prompt: letter  
MMF Bingo Square: O5-Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
> 
> A huge thanks to thescarletphoenixx for her help in reading this over and making sure it wasn't horrible. If there are any errors after she looked it over, then they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from either the HP or MCU worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione stared down at the envelope in her hands; it wasn't often that she received a letter via Muggle mail methods, but it was usually one of two people.

Shuri found the method of sending mail via the Muggle postal systems absolutely fascinating as she was so used to the technology they had in Wakanda that was light years ahead of everyone else. The young genius had outright laughed when Hermione explained how wizards send letters. As of yet, the two women hadn't corresponded through owl. But Hermione knew that day was coming soon.

The other person who would mail her was her Avengers contact, Clint Barton. Well, her former contact as she now reported directly to Director Fury. His insistence on writing letters amused Hermione to no end, but she couldn't fault him for his reason: sometimes technology could be compromised.

Focusing back on the envelope, she smiled as she saw Clint's return address. Opening the envelope, she pulled his letter out and let her eyes soak up his words.

_Hermione,_

She chuckled, he had finally given up addressing her professionally. It only took him six years since they first met right after Thanos' Snap was reversed, five since his divorce from Laura after the couple struggled with everything that happened over the years, and two since the dynamic between them changed. Even now, there were times where he still called her Agent Granger, but that was a lot less now, and typically only in front of anyone that didn't know them.

_I don't know if I'll be able to make it in time to celebrate your birthday with you this year, so I hope this reaches you in time. If it does, tell everyone hello._

_Happy birthday, love. We'll celebrate when you return home._

_Let me know when you get this._

_Yours,_   
_ Clint_

_PS: The kids say hello and wish you a happy birthday too._

Her smile dimmed a little as she realised that he wouldn't be able to join her at the Weasleys, but knowing him, he'd have something up his sleeve for when she returned stateside. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she pulled out her mobile and sent Clint a text.

_ **I'll miss you tonight. Give your kids my love, and I will be back with you soon. Love, Hermione** _

"'Mione," Harry called out as he entered the parlour of 12 Grimmauld Place, "are you ready to go?"

Closing her mobile, Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I see you opened your mail, what'd he have to say?"

Sliding Clint's letter back in the envelope, Hermione laid it down of the coffee table. "He's not going to be able to make it tonight, but we'll celebrate when I return home."

"I'm sure you will," Harry snickered.

She slapped him in the chest. "You're awful. I still don't understand how Ginny stands you."

Rubbing his right hand over his chest, he wrapped his left around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't worry, she says the same thing, but I think it's my charm."

Hermione snorted.

"Watch it, missy," Harry replied, poking her in the side.

She poked him back. "Don't poke the birthday girl, mister."

"Speaking of, let's get going."

* * *

Looking around the Burrow, Hermione grinned. She didn't get to visit her surrogate family in the magical world very often, but when she did, it was always loud, crazy, and everything she needed during her time back in England. She and Ron may have divorced amicably over five years ago, but Arthur and Molly still considered her one of their own.

Molly had not held back as she prepared many favoured dishes, not only for Hermione but also Hugo and Al who celebrated their birthdays in September too. There was so much food that the table in the backyard looked as if it could collapse at any moment.

They were just preparing to sit down to eat when a loud, whirring noise could be heard from the front yard.

"What the?" Hermione trailed off as she recognised the sound. Her eyes widened, and she reached for her mobile, worried that she had missed a call from Director Fury calling her into work even if he promised her that she would have the day off.

While there had been a breakthrough years ago allowing Muggle technology to work within magical areas, sometimes the magic would overload the technology.

Looking down, she noticed that her mobile seemed to be in working order. That realisation prompted Hermione to hurry through the Burrow and out onto the front yard.

Stopping on the bottom step, Hermione stared as the Quinjet lowered to the ground. Squinting towards the cockpit, her jaw dropped at the sight of Clint sitting there smirking at her.

Her mobile vibrated in her hand as she heard it's faint ping over the sound of the Quinjet's engines powering down.

She glanced at the message.

_ **Surprise** _

Shaking her head, Hermione slipped her mobile back into her pocket and made her way over to the Quinjet.

Clint was the first out of the jet, but Hermione wasn't given a chance to reprimand him when his youngest son, Nathaniel, attacked her, yelling birthday wishes.

She returned his hug before hugging Lila and Cooper, both of whom wished her a Happy birthday also. "Thank you." She glanced at Clint, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "You're lucky I love your kids."

Joining the group, Clint kissed her cheek. "You know you love me too."

She winked at the kids. "That's debatable."

"Sure, it is." He pulled her close. "Happy birthday, love."

Hermione returned his embrace. "It is now."


End file.
